Dinosaur Park
Plot Peppa, Edmond, George, and Suzy go with Granpy Rabbit to his new park with dinosaurs, which was a bad idea in the first place. Transcript CHAPTER 1: THE FLIGHT Peppa: Grandpy Rabbit! Hello there! Grandpy Rabbit: Hello little ones! Suzy: What are you doing? Grandpy Rabbit: Bringing you on an adventure to my dinosaur park! All Children: Ohhhh! Grandpy Rabbit: I have your Mummy's and Daddy's permissions, so lets go! They all get on a plane and fly towards the island. Peppa: (Singing) Through the air, in a plane, across the sky that has no rain. Flying high, in a plane, flying high, than higher than high. Edmond: George, there won't be real dinosaurs. They will be just robots. George: Oh. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Peppa: Don't listen to him. He might be wrong. Grandpy Rabbit: He's wrong all right! Edmond: But it's impossible! (Continues blabbering about extinct species not being alive) Everyone else: (ignores edmond) CHAPTER 2: The visitors center Peppa: Wow! What a view! Edmond: This is a rip off! They have to be robots! Grandpy Rabbit: Stop it! They are real! I can show them eating and how they hatch! Edmond: (sarcastically) Ohh! It eats and hatches. Now I belive. Grandpy Rabbit: They are real! When we land, you will feel so stupid, that you want to pop! Edmond: We will see. Peppa: Look! Theres the visitors center! We're landing right by it! Grandpy Rabbit: We've landed! Everyone off! All get off and go into visitors center Suzy: Wow! A hatchery. Grandpy Rabbit: We're just in time to see the spinosaurus hatch, a new addition to the park. Spinosaurus hatches from egg All exept Edmond: Awww! It's so cute Grandpy Rabbit: His name is Spiny Edmond: It's a robot! It's squeals are it's beeps! Beep beep beep! Spiny: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!!! (Breaks threw window nto main room) Grandpy Rabbit: (Into walkie talkie) Code orange! The baby spinosaurus is out! Alarm: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Edmond: All this fuss over a harmless robot. Grandpy Rabbit: What?! Harmless robot?! This is not a robot! Spiny: (busts into visiters center and runs towards Edmond) Edmond: It can't harm me! Wee little Spiny! Ha! Spiny: GRRRRR! Grandpy Rabbit: Look out! Spiny Baby tries to get to Edmond but guards run out and tase it. Spiny: Hissss! Scree! Grr! (Hurded into cage) Grandpy Rabbit: Here little dinosaur. Have a snack. (Slips steak through cage bars) Edmond: It eats. Grandpy Rabbit: Now do you belive? Edmond: Uh hu. I feel so stupid, I wanna pop. Peppa: See George? It is real! Edmond was wrong. George: Dinosaur shop! Grandpy Rabbit: That's right George. We have geneticly tamed dinosaurs for sale as pets! Edmond: Now this HAS to be a dream. (pinches self) It isn't a dream. Grandpy Rabbit: Nope! Now let's see the other dinosaurs. Chapter 3: The tour goes wrong All get in a jeep and drive down track. Grandpy Rabbit: The jeep drives itself! Children: Ohhh! Grandpy Rabbit: (on walkie talkie) Start the tour! Jeep starts to move Edmond: But the other are robots, right? Grandpy Rabbit: No! Stop you little sceptic! Edmond: We'll be eaten alive! Grandpy Rabbit: They're behind 10,000 volt fences! That means they are really eletric and shouldn't be touched. Edmond: This is impossible! I can't belive it. Wait. What is that gate doing there? Suzy: Are we going to crash into it? Grandpy Rabbit: No. Gate opens and jeep goes through. Peppa: Look. The first dinosaur is being shown. A baby baryonyx jumps out of the brush and squeals Peppa: Are all of the dinosaurs babys? Grandpy Rabbit: All exept the T Rex, Raptors, all small dinosaurs. Suzy: Can we get a pet? Grandpy Rabbit: Yes, if you have enough money, you can. Suzy: I want a Iguanasaurus. Edmond: You mean Iguanodon. Suzy: Whatever there called, I want one! Grandpy Rabbit: Look! The Tyrannosaurus Rex! George: Dinosaur! Grr! T Rex: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!! Rain comes down Peppa: Last time it rained at my house, there was a power cut. Grandpy rabbit: Oh no! Power goes out Grandpy Rabbit: (Turns on manual drive and speeds away) T Rex: (Breaks out and chases jeep) Peppa: Oh no! Grandpy Rabbit: Speeding up! All drive along path and lose T Rex Grandpy Rabbit: All into the trees All: (Climb into trees) Edmond: Can you build a lookout? I want to obserb the dinosaurs at night, and keep a lookout. Grandpy Rabbit: Of course! (Builds a balcony out of leaves and branches with a tent of leaves) Edmond: I build found some camping supplies in the car. We have sleeping bags, food, water, and some other things. Peppa: Good for you Edmond. Suzy: Yes, good for you. The sun is setting.They all set up the treehouse camp. Grandpy Rabbit: All into sleeping bags! Edmond: Can I set up mine on the balcony in case I fall asleep during the lookout? Grandpy Rabbit: Of course! Bedtime children! All fall asleep exept Edmond Edmond: When I see those dinosaurs in the distance I feel like they should have a right to be free. (writes notes then falls asleep) CHAPTER 4: Edmond adopts Spiny It is the next morning. Grandpy Rabbit: All children wake up! Peppa: Where's Edmond? Edmond: I'm down here! All climb down and see Edmond with Spiny Grandpy Rabbit: It's the one from the visitors center. Suzy: How did it get out? Grandpy Rabbit: It must've let gotten out. Spiny: (wakes up) Grandpy Rabbit: Luckly, it was hatched with the taming chemical. It's a pet. Spiny: (yawn) Dada! Suzy: Aww. It chose Edmond as it's new owner. At the Visitors Center, it wasn't trying to attack Edmond, it wanted it to be it's owner! All but Edmond: Awww! Edmond: Uhhhh................................ Grandpy Rabbit: Edmond? Are you ok? Edmond:......................I have a dinosaur pet! George: George want Dinosaur pet! Suzy: Wow! George spoke in a full sentance, kinda. Edmond: Well, we should get in the car with my new pet. Grandpy Rabbit: Everyone into the car! Everyone goes to the heli pad. Grandpy Rabbit: Oh no! We need to get the power running so we can call a rescue chopper! CHAPER 5: Power Shed raid Peppa: Who will go to the power shed? Enmond: Me and Spiny will. Suzy: Spiny? Edmond: That's what I named my pet Spinosaurus, Spiny. I named him that because that's what Granmpy Rabbit called him when they first met. When I thought he was a robot. Suzy: Oh. I'm going with you and Spiny, I must. Grandpy Rabbit: Ok, Everyone else stay here in the center. Peppa: Ok, Grandpy Rabbit! Edmond, Suzy, Spiny, and GR(Grandpy Rabbit) go to the shed. Peppa: Wow George. We have the entire visitors center to ourselves! George: (Oink oink) Dinosaur! Grr! Peppa: You're right! A raptor herd! Raptors jump from the stairs and charge. Peppa: Run! Meanwhile, the rest of the gang are in the power shed, with a dilophosaurus herd chasing them. The gang.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Dilophosauruses: Hiss! Scree! Grandpy Rabbit: Wait, I have a tazer! (tries to taze dinos but fails) Suzy: It's broken! Spiny: Grrrrrrrrrr! (Mauls dilophosaurus leader) Random Dilophosaurus: Hiss! (Retreat) Grandpy Rabbit: (flips power switch) Meanwhile, Peppa and George are running from the raptors. Peppa: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! The dinosaurs are gonna get us! Grandpy Rabbit: (looks through window then fixes tazer) Peppa: Grandpy Rabbit! Help! Grandpy Rabbit: (tazes one raptor, then tazer brakes) Piece of junk! George: Uh oh! Grandpy Rabbit: Hi ya! (beats up raptors) All: Wow! But the T Rex found them. Peppa: Oh no! CHAPTER 6: The Final Battle Grandpy Rabbit: George! Jump through that hole in the lab window and get that green liquid! Feed it to Spinny and he will grow very big! George: (runs to lab, gets green liquid, and feeds it to Spiny) Spiny: (grows to adult size) RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!!! T Rex: Grrrrr! (Lunges at Spiny) Spiny: (lunges at T Rex) Eventually, the T Rex was killed. Spiny:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!!!! Peppa: Look! A helicopter! Grandpy Rabbit: We can go home. All aboard! All but Edmond get onn. Edmond notices that Spiny is too big too get on. Edmond: Well, this is good bye good friend. I love you Spiny. (kisses Spiny on forehead) Grandpy Rabbit: Come on, Edmond! Get on! Edmond: Ok! Good bye Spiny! (gets on) The helicopter takes off and Edmond waves to Spiny. Edmond: I will love you Spiny, always. (cries) Grandpy Rabbit: Well, I might have to make another crazy park now. Any ideas? (silence) Grandpy Rabbit: You're right. That park was a bad idea. But we survived! Edmond knows that the dinosaurs are alive and well on the island. And he knows Spiny will be in his heart, after the end of his dinosaur life. THE END Category:Fanon Stories